Together Forever
by prince-trash
Summary: A lot of people in their late teens to early twenties never really wanted to be tied down. They didn't want to get married so early, have children, that sort of thing. 23 year old Alfred F. Jones and 27 year old Alasdair Kirkland was just the same as every other man. But they were lucky enough to meet each other. (Pairing: Scotland/America.)


**Summary: A lot of people in their late teens to early twenties never really wanted to be tied down. They didn't want to get married so early, have children, that sort of thing. And it was mostly common with guys - of course they didn't want to be "tied down". They wanted to go out and party and fool around. They wanted to make mistakes. They wanted to get drunk. They wanted to everything they could. 23 year old Alfred F. Jones and 27 year old Alasdair Kirkland was just the same as every other man. But they were lucky enough to meet each other.**

 **Pairings: Scotland/America  
**

 **Age rating: Teen and up**

 **Genre: Romance, Tragedy.**

 **Words: 6,463.**

 **A/N: So! I know I already have two Hetalia fics that I need to update, but lately I've just been lacking motivation/haven't been feeling like myself. I've always had the ideas in my head, but I've never had the motivation, like I said. Fortunately! I know have that motivation and now that it's summer, I'll be updating a lot more.**

 **Or I'll at least try to because that's all I can do.**

 **And I'm sure a lot of people don't really ship Scotland and America together, but I like the pairing. And hopefully other people will like it too. Once again, this is based off of something that happened in the rp that I'm doing with my lovely friend. But I changed a lot of the details and made it much more tragic. I've been on a roll with all the sad things lately and I can't seem to stop.**

 **But anyway! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it~  
**

* * *

A lot of people in their late teens to early twenties never really wanted to be...tied down. They didn't want to get married so early, have children, that sort of thing. And it was mostly common with guys - of course they didn't want to be "tied down". They wanted to go out and party and fool around. They wanted to make mistakes. They wanted to get drunk.

They wanted to do verything they could.

23 year old Alfred F. Jones was just like any other man. He was young and wanted to do all sorts of things... However, he couldn't because of his father. His father was a well-known, well-respected man with all sorts of connections, meaning it was easy for Alfred to get a well paying job, which was hard for someone at a young age. But he didn't want to be stuck in an office working a strict, suit and tie job through his twenties. He wanted to go out and make mistakes. He wanted to have fun, but instead he had this lame job.

He wasn't even anyone important, he was the assistant to the CEO.

...who happened to be a very, very hot guy.

Alfred had actually met him in the elevator on the way up to his office, but he hadn't known it was him so he immediately asked where Mr. Kirkland's office was. Now any normal boss would have introduced themself then and there, but Alfred's boss didn't do that. Instead, he said he would take him to his office - which he done! But when they got there, it took Alfred a few minutes before he realized that the man standing in front of him was his boss.

His boss was a 27 year old Scotsman named Alasdair Kirkland, and he was...incredibly hot to Alfred.

Since he was an assistant, the American simply had to fetch coffee and file paperwork. It was an easy job, and any other time, Alfred would have hated it. But because he had a hot boss, he wasn't going to complain. However, he knew that nothing would ever happen between them because Alfred was his assistant, and workers don't date. But it was something Alfred really wanted.

When it came to relationships, Alfred was pretty lonely and sometimes he'd go to a bar and flirt around with men and women alike, but no one ever stuck. He was well acquainted with short-term dating, one night stands, and so on. The more he worked, Alfred became more content with his life. The money he had coming in from the job was more than enough to keep him comfortable, and he played a few shows at the local bars and cafes every now and then-being quite talented with a guitar and voice. He drempt of being famous like any young man with a guitar and big dreams.

For now…he'd have to settle with fetching coffee for his hot boss.

And he would do anything to get his attention. He would sometimes get his coffee orders wrong, which made Alasdair question him because he had been working for him for quite a while and he couldn't wrap his head around how Alfred managed to get his coffee wrong. He would occasionally mess up some of the papers, and the first time Alasdair had noticed it, he was pissed.

He was pissed and he told Alfred to do it all over again while standing next to him. And then he leaned down to whisper into Alfred's ear, and Alfred hated how it turned him on. And he felt filthy for finding such things arousing, but it wasn't his fault his boss was handsome. And just Alfred's type. The Scotsman was perfect for Alfred. He was hard-working, tall, muscular - but not too much or too little, it was _just right_.

And not to mention that _accent_.

Alfred never really had a thing for accents, but the way Alasdair spoke to him drove him crazy, and he couldn't stand it. Because he was his assistant, and he was sure nothing would ever happen between them. At last, he thought that way at first.

However, after many months of working there, the American noticed how his boss had started to...flirt with him and tease him. How he would purposely make his accent stronger when talking to Alfred and smirking slowly when he noticed how flustered it made him. Some days he would give him as much attention as he possibly could. Other days, he would ignore him and put all of his attention on the other workers, enjoying how jealous Alfred got of them and the glares he would give them when he thought Alasdair wasn't looking.

And then finally, one day, Alfred had been called to Alasdair's office after his shift and instead of giving him more work, Alasdair invited him to go out for drinks with him later that night to which Alfred eagerly agreed to do, hoping to finally get to know his bossy more. And maybe...things would go further, that maybe they would end up in bed together by the end of the night.

And they did.

Alfred had been drunk, Alasdair hadn't been as drunk, but it was something they both remembered no matter how drunk they had been. They had spoken a bit about each other at first, talking about their hobbies and life outside of work. Then they discussed how Alfred liked to sing and how Alasdair had seen him playing in one of the bars he had went to before, commenting on how good he was. The 23 year old immediately got embarrassed at that and instead focused on finishing his drink.

...and after a few more drinks, Alfred let everything spill. That tended to happen whenever Alfred drank a lot - the truth would come out.

And it did.

He told Alasdair how glad he was that he had taken this job because his boss was _so fucking hot._ He told him how it was torture to see him walk aroun the office and that someone that hot should not wear pants and a shirt that tight. He told him how noticed every little thing he did, how he would smirk whenever he got Alfred flustered.

He told him _everything,_ so it was only obvious that they would end up in bed togeth at the end of the night.

They both remembered it clearly. They remembered Alasdair had taken Alfred home because he was too drunk and that was when Alfred told him how he felt. They remembered that Alasdair was the one who took the lead and kissed Alfred, though at the time, Alfred thought it was to just shut him up. But he had no problem returning it. The kiss had quickly had went from just something simple to a passionate, yet sloppy kiss, teeth clashing and lips bruising. At one point they had ended up in the bedroom, their clothes scattered on the floor on the way there. They both remembered the noises and lewd sounds Alfred had made, how loud he had been.

And while Alfred was embarrassed about it, Alasdair wouldn't stop teasing him about it.

But...what Alfred had enjoyed most was waking up with someone next to him. Normally, they would have left after they had sex or while he was still asleep, leaving him to wake up alone. But he went to sleep in Alasdair's arms that night, and he woke up the same way.

.

.

.

A few years later, he was waking up the same way.

Their relationship had started of as just a relationship filled with sex, but now it was more than that. They would exchange little kisses, go out on dates, hold hands. And at first, Alfred invited Alasdair over just to cuddle with him and they would spend the entire night doing that, watching movies until they both fell asleep. But now he didn't have to invite him over because they soon decided to move in together.

Alfred was finally happy, and he could tell Alasdair was too.

However...he also noticed that despite being happy, the Scotsman was still pretty much a closed book whereas Alfred was an open one. He kept telling himself he was going to wait to ask him about things, but he always forgot. Today, however, was going to be the day. They had been together for quite a while, it was only normal to ask these kind of things.

But at the current moment, they were both just laying in bed and cuddling with each other, Alasdair mindlessly running his fingers in Alfred's hair, and Alfred letting him do as he pleased with his head on his chest. He waited a while longer before finally speaking up, moving closer to him. "...Alasdair?"

"Hm?"

"Can you...tell me about your life? You know, your childhood and your life in high school-that sorta stuff." He muttered, and he panicked slightly when the other stopped running his fingers through his hair, but soon they continued with what they had been doing, and he relaxed again. "My childhood wasn't really anything good," Alasdair muttered with a shrug.

"My parents got divorced when I was at a young age, I had brothers who made my life a living Hell, but I still loved them of course. Uh...I was doing well in high school, y'know? I had good grades, friends, I even had a girlfriend. But...that didn't necessarily mean I was happy."

Alfred looked up at him when he said that, frowning. "...why were you not happy?" He asked after a few minutes, and Alasdair let out a soft laugh. "I witnessed my parents fighting almost every day. My older brother left to go to university. My brothers and I stayed with my father, but because of the divorce he took a turn and...drank too much, done drugs. It wasn't long before he passed away and we had to live with my mother, who was ever hardly there for us - she was always out at work and then partying on weekends. Things got worse at school and I was no longer myself. Because of that, my girlfriend soon broke up with me. At least, I think that's why she broke up with me." He shrugged again, staring up at the ceiling as he now just minlessly played with a few strands of Alfred's hair.

"...soon I couldn't take it anymore and I came crumbling down. When I was 19, I decided it was time that I decided to do something that would most likely make people happy, and I...tried to kill myself. I probably would have succeeded had my younger brother not found me. I couldn't look at him after that, knowing what he saw. But, when I recovered, I moved here and I started a new life."

Alasdair finally looked down at Alfred and smiled, leaning down to kiss him once. "And I met you."

Returning the kiss, Alfred wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He felt bad for asking him about his life, how he was. But at the same time, he was glad that he finally got him to open him, because now he knew how he was and the way he had been. He knew what to do to make him happy, and that was all Alfred wanted.

If he could be there for Alasdair, then that was what he was going to do. He would help him in any way that he could.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Alfred smile up at Alasdair, running his hand through his hair just once before moving to put his head back on his chest, closing his eyes. They were both quiet once again before finally Alfred was the one who spoke up. "...I could stay like this all day."

"Mh," Alasdair hummed quietly. "So could I, but I plan on taking you out later tonight, so we can't."

"...you're going to take me out? Where?"

"It's a surprise~"

Alfred whined, "You know I hate surprises!"

Alasdair chuckled softly and pulled him even closer. "I'm sure you'll love this one. But we do need to get up soon so we can shower-" He was cut off when his phone started ringing and he looked over to the nightstand, seeing that it was someone from work, and he didn't know if he should answer it or not. Eventually he did, and he was on the phone for quite a while before he finally hung up with a sigh and then cursed quietly.

"What is it?"

"I...have a meeting to go."

"What?" Alfred frowned. "What about us going out? We haven't went out in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'd love nothing more than to go out with you, you know." The Scotsman turned to face him, peppering his face with gentle kisses before finally kissing his lips. "But this meeting is important, I can't not go. However, to make up for it, I'll get you something on my way back from the meeting and we can spend the night together. How does that sound?"

Alfred really wanted to say that it sounded terrible, that he didn't want to do that because he would rather spend all day with his lover. But...instead he just simply huffed, staring up at him. "...fine, that sounds okay." He muttered with a pout...that slowly disappeared as Alasdair continued to kiss him again and again.

But then Alasdair was soon pulling away and getting up to go to the bathroom after pulling on his boxers. And soon, Alfred could hear the shower water, so he rolled over on to his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He could understand that because he was the CEO, Alasdair had a lot of meetings to go to. But he hated it when he had meetings to go to if they had something planned.

It upset the American a lot, it really did.

However...at least he had tonight to look forward to. Alasdair always made it up to him if he had to cancel their plans for a meeting.

While Alasdair was in the shower, Alfred ended up falling asleep and he didn't know how long for, but he woke up when he felt a pair of lips pressing to his head and a hand on his back. He rolled over slowly and looked at Alasdair, who was now dressed in his work clothes which was just a normal suit. He smiled tiredly up at him, now knowing he had been asleep for quite a while. "Are you still tired from last night~?" Alasdair teased.

"Shut up," Alfred muttered, gently pushing him. But his cheeks did heat up slightly. "...I'm going to miss you."

"I know, but I promise you I'll make it up to you tonight, I always do."

"...I'm still gonna miss you."

Laughing softly, Alasdair kissed him once before finally standing up and brushing off his suit. He looked at Alfred. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more, and now I have to go." He leaned down to give him a quick kiss on his head before leaving, not letting Alfred argue with who loved who more. It always happened between the both of them before one of them - usually Alfred - gave in.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, the meeting was much longer than it was supposed to, and it carried on late into the night. But all Alasdair could think about was Alfred and how he would be sleeping by the time he got home, and he didn't want to wake him. But, when the meeting was finally over, he made sure to get something for him. It was something he had been planning on getting for a while after wondering if he should or not.

He was getting an engagement ring that he had picked out a while ago.

To anyone else, it might have seemed too fast to propose, but Alasdair was happy. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alfred and no one else. He wanted to keep waking up to him every morning and he wanted to be able to call him his husband instead of his boyfriend. And he knew Alfred was happy too, so he assumed he wanted the same thing.

He made sure to also get him flowers to make up for coming home so late. Plus, it had been a while since he had actually gotten him some flowers. And when he had finished getting everything he needed, he finally started driving back home.

...but he never got there.

There had been an accident.

Alasdair had been hit by an oncoming semi-truck, the driver had been drunk and falling asleep behind the wheel. He was driving on the wrong side of the road and the two of them collided. Alasdair was in a much worse state than the drunk driver, and no one knew who to call for him. They would have checked Alasdair's phone, but that was broken. He didn't have anything in his wallet except from some money and a credit card.  
The only other thing in the car was the bouquet of roses, the ring had been in his jacket pocket.

So, when the ambulance finally turned up and he was taken to hospital, he went alone. Because no one knew who to tell. No one knew if he even had anyone. But when they saw the engagement ring and the flowers, they assumed that he did, they just didn't know _who_.

.

.

.

Alfred woke up to an empty bed the next morning, frowning. He slowly sat up and started looking around, calling out for Alasdair. When he didn't get an answer, he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He figured that the meeting had went on for too long and he had gotten a room at a hotel to stay at. But that didn't stop him from calling him once...and then twice...and then three times.

When he didn't answer, it only worried him more, but he set his phone down and frowned at it. Usually Alasdair would answer his phone on the third try, so of course it only made the American worry.

He shook any bad thoughts out of his head and reached over to grab the TV remote, switching it on and searching for something to watch. He stopped on the news.

"- _an accident happened on Main Street around 2:39 AM this morning. 27 year old Alasdair Kirkland, the CEO of Kirkland Enterprises, was on his way home from a meeting when a semi-truck collided with his car straight on. His car was barely recognizable. The driver of the semi-truck was heavily intoxicated and had been falling asleep behind the wheel. The condition of Alasdair Kirkland is unknown, but there will be more news on that later-"_

Alfred didn't hear the rest of what was being said as he quickly pulled on his clothes and made his way out of the house, getting a cab to the hospital that was closest to where the crash had happened. Once inside, he immediately asked for Alasdair Kirkland. When asked who he was, he immediately said he was his lover, and he noticed the looks that the nurses exchanged.

"What? What is it?"

"This was found inside his jacket. We figured someone would show up eventually." One of them said quietly, handing Alfred a small box and watching as he looked inside at the ring. He knew what kind of ring it was immediately, and he knew that Alasdair wouldn't be able to see his first reaction to it. He swallowed thickly as he took it out, putting it on his ring finger and smiling just a little as he stared down at it. He then turned back to the nurses. "Is he okay?"

Just as one of them opened their mouth, a doctor came down the hall, looking to the nurses and then to Alfred. "...Mr. Jones, is it?"

"Y-yes."

The doctor gave him a small smile and took him to the side, quiet as he spoke. "One of his other workers stopped by earlier and told us everything about Mr. Kirkland, told us who you were. His injuries were very severe and...while we were helping him, we found-"

"What?"

Alfred stared at the doctor, who just stared back at him and Alfred apologized quietly for interrupting. "We found a tumor, and we're trying our best to help him right now. But, you have to know that there's a chance he might not make it."

"N-no..." Alfred whispered, shaking his head and blinking the tears out of his eyes. "N-no. You _have_ to help him, h-he can't die. You can't let him die, w-...we're going to get married and live together. We're going to grow old together."

"I'm sorry, sir. But all we can do is try," the doctor whispered as he place a hand on Alfred's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Alasdair's funeral happened 2 weeks after that.

Alfred had stayed at the hospital to make sure that his lover would be okay, that he would wake up. But a few hours after the doctor had spoken to him, he soon came out of surgery and made his way over to Alfred, letting him know that they had tried everything they could, but he had already passed away. Alfred broke down then and there, _begging_ the doctor to tell him that this was all a dream, that things would be okay, that he would wake up and Alasdair would be there next to him.

The doctor simply said 'I'm sorry' in response.

When Alfred left and went back home, he couldn't even bring himself to pack up Alasdair's things. He just...lay in bed and held his lover's pillow close to his chest. And he stayed like that all day before finally deciding to call Alasdair's family and let them know what had happened, when the funeral was going to be. When his family had arrived, Alfred sat with them and let them know everything - including who had been to him. He sat with Alasdair's mother and he comforted her as she cried and cried.

He spoke with his brothers and let them know that he had been happy, but he had missed his family greatly. He arranged the funeral with them.

And when the day of the funeral finally arrived, everyone was there and everyone was crying. But Alfred couldn't help but notice the woman there. She seemed to be around the same age Alasdair had been, and she was crying just as hard as Alasdair's mother was. However...he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy standing next to her.

The boy that looked so much like his lover.

Talking about it right now would be a really bad idea, so he'd decided to leave it. If he met her again, then he would ask about it.

And Alfred did see her again.

They had all gathered at Alfred and Alasdair's house after the funeral and she had approached Alfred, who had been sitting up in the bedroom and crying. When she walked in to the room, he quickly wiped his tears and looked down at the ground before slowly looking over to her. "...y-you're his ex, right?"

"My name is Alice," she whispered and walked over to sit down next to him. "He told you about me?"

"Yeah, the day before the accident. I asked about his life and he...told me how you broke up with him because of the way he had been."

There was a silence between the two before Alice finally spoke up again, her voice soft. "No, that's not why I broke up with him. I had just found out that I was pregnant and I didn't know how he would take it, especially with how he had been feeling. But I wish I had contacted him, he didn't know he had a son. And now Matthias can't get to know his father," she whispered, beginning to cry again.

And Alfred didn't know what to do. He was usually bad at comforting people, and he knew he would be even worse because he didn't know this woman. He didn't know what she had been like with Alasdair, but...he still tried his best to comfort her, reaching over and gently taking a hold of her hand. And he knew that she noticed something.

"Did-...did you get married to him?"

Alfred stared down at the ring that he had kept on, not wanting to take it off. He swallowed thickly and pulled his hand back into his lap, shaking his head a little. "N-no, but he had been planning on proposing. This was found in his jacket when he had went to the hospital and the nurses gave it to me when I arrived. It makes me wonder what things would have been like if he had...-" Alfred couldn't finish the sentence because once again, he was breaking down into tears as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

And now it was Alice's turn to comfort Alfred, but all Alfred could do was cry harder and harder, wishing that this was just some really bad nighmare that he would wake up from soon because he didn't know what he would do without Alasdair.

He didn't know what he would do without the only person who had loved him and had supported him.

He didn't know what he would do without the only person that could make him happy.

* * *

Years passed and Alfred tried his best to forget about Alasdair. He finally got the courage to pack some of his things away and he started going out more, trying to go back to his normal life. To forget about the way things had been, he started messing around with people again. Or, well, he tried to anyway.

Things would never go far.

They would talk and they would flirt, but then Alfred was always hit with the sudden memory of when he and Alasdair had went to the bar. Of the first night they spent together and how it had been the start of a wonderful relationship, and...he couldn't go through with it after that.

He would go home.

He would drink.

He would pass out.

And then he would repeat it all the next day.

But eventually, he gave up with doing that and actually tried to do something with his life now. His friends, who had once been his co-workers, helped him in any way that the could and they made sure to visit him almost every day - something that Alfred was grateful for. But, despite it all, Alfred was lonely. He felt as if someone had reached into his chest and broke his heart into a tiny thousand pieces as if it had been made of glass. Despite changing the sheets, Alasdair's scent lingered and Alfred would always find himself cuddling his pillow as he cried himself to sleep at night.

Every morning, he woke up and he expected Alasdair to be there, but then he remembered that if he opened his eyes, he would be gone. Sometimes he would make food for the both of them before he finally realized what he was doing and he ended up throwing things across the room. Alfred would never get better, and he knew that. He would never get over the death of his lover. He would never get over the fact that only person who had loved him and made him happy was now gone because Death had claimed him far too early.

And on more than one occasionan, Alfred wanted Death to take him early. He wanted to go to sleep one night and not wake up the next day. He wanted to drink and drink and drink, and then keep drinking until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to take as much medication as he could and hope that he join his lover.

For years, Alfred had been having those thoughts, and as the years went on, the closer he was to actually giving in to those thoughts. Those thoughts were his demons and the American couldn't push them away even though he tried to. He couldn't drink them away because they only got worse. But deep in the back of his mind, Alfred knew that it was something he would never do.

He would never go through with something like that.

At least...that's what he kept telling himself.

.

.

.

On the day of his 30th birthday, Alfred had gotten a box from one of the co-workers. It was a box of some of Alasdair's things, but there was a DVD addressed to Alfred. So, after finally getting to leave because he did not want to go out for his birthday, Alfred made his way upstairs and into the bedroom. He grabbed his laptop and put in the DVD, breath hitching slightly when he saw Alasdair.

And he just hesitated greatly before pressing play.

" _What do I say?_ "

" _I don't know-_ " It was the voice of one the co-workers, and Alfred could hear the huff in her voice behind the camera. " _Just...talk to the camera as if you're talking to Alfred. You know, what you've always wanted to say to him._ "

" _Okay, fine._ "

Alfred waited for Alasdair to say something else, his heart pounding in his chest, but then he realized he wasn't going to say anything and he smiled just a little. But that smile grew when he asked the woman to leave the room because it would be much easier to do. And it was, because not long after she had left the room, Alasdair started talking again.

" _What do I say? Uh...I'm shit with this kinda stuff, opening up and everything. But I know these are things I need to talk to you about and I really wish I could have spoken to you about them face-to-face. Because, uh, if you're getting this...then it means I'm probably dead because of the tumor._ " Alasdair knew. Alasdair fucking knew, and Alfred didn't know how to feel about that. " _Now I know you're probably wondering why I didn't tell you, and I'll tell you why. I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to spend the entire time worrying about me, I wanted to see you smile and laugh. I wanted to make you happy, and I knew that if I had told you about the tumor all of that would have changed. So, I didn't tell you. And I done anything I could to make you happy."_

Alasdair looked down in the video before then looking back up and smiling at the camera. " _I hope I made you happy. Even now, after I'm gone, I hope you're happy. I hope you've found someone who can make you happy, someone who you can love and get married to. Someone you love. And I'm sorry for not opening up more, believe me, I wish I had. I was just so bad at that sort of thing as well as talking about how I felt. If you...didn't notice that. But, I do want you to know something. Even though I'm gone, know that I'm always going to love you, Alfred. I'm always going to be with you, and I don't want you to forget that. Please...don't ever forget that, and don't ever do anything stupid._ "

Alfred was crying again. He was crying too much and he couldn't hear what else Alasdair had said after that because of how hard he was crying. And he couldn't stop. All he could do was cry and cry and cry, but then he got angry. He got angry because Alasdair hadn't told him, and the next thing he knew he was throwing the laptop across the room, watching as it shattered to pieces.

He stared down at it and then quickly left the house after grabbing his keys.

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to leave. He was a mixture of emotions.

He was happy because he was able to hear Alasdair saying he loved him again, but he was angry because he hadn't told Alfred about the tumor, and he was upset because of the reason _why_ he hadn't told Alfred. And yeah, Alasdair had told him not to do anything stupid, but Alfred couldn't keep going on - not without Alasdair. Not without the only person who had made him happy.

So, he made his way to the old work building and he went straight up to the top. He went straight to the roof and he walked over to the edge. "How could you do this to me?!" He suddenly yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How could you not tell me that you knew?! Why did you fucking put me before yourself? I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with you, y-you should have told me and we could have worked things out! W-we could have gotten help for you!"

Alfred was crying harder now, the cold wind hitting his cheeks as he held on to the railing. And just as he was about to say something else, he heard someone open the door behind him. He turned his head a little to look at the officer that was now standing there. "Sir...we can talk this out. We can get you some help. Just...come down from the edge." He took a few steps closer to him and Alfred shook his head.

"Y-you can't help me! No one can!"

"We can try our best, sir-"

"I don't want your help!" He sobbed, turning his head away from him and looking down at the ground. "I-I just want him back," he whispered.

"I...can understand that. Just step down from the ledge and we will do all we can.."

"...o-okay..."

The officer let out a sigh when he said that, relaxing just a little. But then he quickly rushed over when Alfred stepped off the ledge and out of his sight. He looked over the railing before then quickly making his way back inside of the building and all the way to the bottom, quickly getting everyone out of the way and going over to where Alfred's lifeless body now lay. He bowed his head and was quiet for a while before finally making everyone leave as the ambulance arrived.

This hadn't been the first time he had saw this, but it still hurt every time it happened. He could never imagine the pain Alfred had been going through. He wondered what his last thought had been.

And the last thing Alfred had remembered before he had jumped was a conversation he'd had with Alasdair maybe a year or two after they had gotten together.

* * *

"Hey, Alasdair?"

"Hm...?"

"I love you." Alfred muttered as he looked up at his lover, smiling back when he did.

"I love you too."

"I love you more~"

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky~"

Alfred opened his mouth to say something in return to that, but then closed it again when he couldn't think of anything, his cheeks heating up. But he only smiled more when Alasdair laughed and pressed kisses all over his face. The American moved to lay on top of him, staring down at him. "...we'll be together forever, won't we?"

Alasdair didn't say anything. Instead, he just ran his hands down Alfred's back and pulled him closer as he kissed him.

He didn't need to say anything because Alfred knew what the kiss meant.

It was a promise that yes, they would be together forever.

It was a promise they kept to each other.

Even in the afterlife.


End file.
